The Unusual Pair
by IDKMANIMHIGH
Summary: What if Ally & Dez had something before Austin & Ally? It's cheesy, but it also has sex in it so I hope that makes up for it.


**A/N:** _I know that this isn't the type of shit I do. I usually write about stuff like, "The Vampire Diaries" and "Harry Potter". But today I wanted to switch things up. I was watching T.V. at a fast-food place and I saw this random Disney show come up. It was called "Austin & Ally", I found it interesting because it's not like any of the Disney T.V. shows I've seen, especially in this day and age where their definition of 'comedy' was gluing someone to a seat. This show was actually kind of funny. I took special attention to the characters, the way they acted and the interactions with each other. Soon enough I found myself on Hulu, binge watching the entire series. That's when I came up with the idea to have this funky, uncommon, and *hopefully* adorable couple. Please enjoy and for all you pervs out there looking to get off, this might be the series for you! __**(P.S: Sorry for the long authors note and this is written in Ally's P.O.V. but I'll switch off every little while.)**_

It was a normal day at Sonic boom, Trish was yelling at Dez for something or another, Austin was playing a game on his phone, and I had just finished selling an AMP; when suddenly the power went out. Luckily today was a slow day so nobody was in the store anymore besides us. "The Mall's power went out again." I said. This happened every week or so due to Dez doing something insane. Surely enough we turned around to see that Dez plugged in every electric item in the store with multiple extension cords. He looked over at us, mouthing something and putting his left hand behind his head before resting it at his side and turning around. I walked over to the door and, once I did, I started it panic. "Oh no! I forgot that we just installed iron door for security, there's no way to get out of here!" I said exasperated while turned my head back at Dez.

It had been a couple of hours and surprisingly, nobody seemed to be able to fix the problem. I started to get a call, it was the Mall engineer. I let out a sigh of relief and answered. "When are we getting out of here?" I asked the engineer. "The generator and back-up generator was fried too, your friend must have really out done it this time. As for the power; it could be a couple of days; it could be a couple of weeks; hell, it could be months before we can get the power up and running." He went on to say, "We need a new grid to replace the old one, plus the Mall wants to get a brand new state of the art one". The engineer said back. I said "Bye" and "Thank you for the info" before hanging up, knowing that there was nothing anyone could do. The rest of the gang looked back at me with wonder.

"He said we might have to spend WEEKS here. I mean this is absolutely ridiculous. We've had a lot of coincidences but this is just fucking insane, what makes it worse is that the iron doors are impossible to break through". I said in a frenzy of frustration and anger. I turned to Dez, he wasn't making eye contact with me because he knew I was pissed. "I mean we can't spend weeks here, I mean, we have the mini-fridge in the practice room for food and drinks, and the bathroom but we don't have a shower or clothes And my phone is almost dead! This is a nightmare, thanks a lot Dez!" I say still mad. "Oh no, don't worry Ally, I tons of clothes in my backpack!" Dez says. I look over at him while he accidentally gets the clothes stuck in-between the piano and the piano lid, ripping most of them. I roll my eyes while he moves his hand and mouths something.

A couple more hours go by and nighttime starts rolling around. "I'll go get the sleeping bags I guess, I still don't understand how this could happen, there's like a one in a billion chance of this happening and not being able to get ANY help, of course it had to be us!" When I looked back, Trish and Austin were already asleep and Dez was looking through his backpack for something. I rolled my eyes and started walking up the stairs to the practice room where all the sleeping bags are, we still kept them from the time we had to sleep in line for the MyTAB. I went into the closet and for some reason, Dez walked in and closed it.

"Sorry Ally. I was just trying to come up here and apologize, I know Trish and Austin are mad about this but you seem to be the most pissed off about it." Dez says. When he is actually genuine and not ignorant, he is a pretty cool guy. "It's okay Dez, I'm just a little stressed. It will boil over." I go to reach for the door and the knob falls off. We look at each-other knowing that we're both panicking. We start screaming for awhile but both Austin and Trish are heavy sleepers. Eventually we stop and relax on opposite sides of the wall, since it was too cramped to sit.

I find a book on the shelf of the closet that I've been looking for forever. I started reading it until, "Hey Ally, what are your reading". Dez says. I hand him the book and he looks amused at the title for a second and tosses it onto the shelf, but he did, it slid and went behind the shelf. I sigh and he shrugs, I check at my phones battery, it's at 2% and I know if I call Austin or Trish that the battery will die instantly. "What time is it?" Dez asks, yawning. "2:52", I say closing my eyes. Eventually we both drift off to sleep and when we wake up we're cuddling. I jump and scream and he does the same. I check the time again and it says 4:01. I show him too because I knew he was gonna ask. "Dammit, it's only been an hour? I thought I was asleep for days", He said exhausted. I nodded in agreement and tried to shift over to get back to the other side of the wall so we didn't have to cuddle, but it was almost impossible. I sighed again, leaning against him. I tried to bend down to grab the book that had gone under the shelf. "God fuck me", I say because I can't grab my book. "Ally, I know we're in a tight space so It'd be impossible to fuck you where, would under the piano work?" He says jokingly. I roll my eyes and stand up, and then, I feel it. The hard thing poking me in the ass.

 **A/N:** _I know there was nothing too sexual in this chapter but I promise the next one will. I left on a cliff hanger but I just wanted to set up the story so it could be as clear as possible what was going on; and I know that the 'Being trapped in Sonic Boom for weeks' thing is ridiculous and that it wouldn't happen, even in a Disney show, but it was the best scenario I could come up with so I could have all four characters in the same setting for awhile. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
